


Lass es Tränen regnen

by Omega_White



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Melancholy, Poor Life Choices, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Kann man jemals glücklich werden, wenn man den Menschen von sich stößt, der einem am meisten bedeutet?(Songfic zu “Bin ich nur glücklich, wenn es schmerzt” von den Böhsen Onkelz)





	Lass es Tränen regnen

LASS ES TRÄNEN REGNEN

-  
-  
-

(Severus…)

Nun stelle man sich doch einmal vor… Was es bedeutet, alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Was es bedeutet, alles andere hinter sich zu lassen und nur noch für sich selbst zu existieren.

Du befindest dich ganz alleine auf diesem Planeten. Völlig… losgelöst.

(Severus… …)

Du lebst nur noch für dich selbst. Für das eigene Überleben und die eigene Sache.

Diese eine Sache ist dir so wichtig geworden, dass sie längst zu einem unauslöschbaren Teil deiner selbst geworden ist. Die Sache stirbt nicht mit dir, denn es gibt noch andere, auf die sie sich stützen kann…

Aber du stirbst für die Sache.

(Severus.)

Und das tust du gerne. Dein Leben dreht sich nur noch um dich selbst. Um dich selbst und die Gefühle in deinem Inneren.

Der Hass in dir ist so gewaltig, dass er dich zu zerreißen droht. Und du darfst ihm folgen.

Lasse deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf… sodass du eins bist mit dir und der Sache.

Sodass du eins bist mit… mir. Willst du diesem Weg folgen?

Willst du ein Werkzeug sein in meinen Diensten? Und nichts mehr fühlen? Nicht mehr den Schmerz fühlen, der dich jeden Tag aufs Neue befällt, sobald du deine Augen dem neuen Tag öffnest? So qualvoll, dass du dir wünschst, du könntest sie wieder schließen...

Die Schande, die Demütigung, die Schmach und der ohnmächtige Hass… Ich kann das alles von dir nehmen. Ich kann es lindern und in etwas anderes umwandeln. Gib ihnen das, was sie dir geben. Auge um Auge… Willst du Rache, Severus?

(Severus…)

Severus…?

“Severus!”

-

Was…

Ein schwarzhaariger Teenager blickt beinahe erschrocken von dem großen Buch auf, welches zu studieren er sich zur Aufgabe des Vormittages gemacht hat. Zunächst verengen sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen angesichts der Tatsache, dass jemand die Frechheit besitzt, ihn aus seiner Konzentration zu reißen. Doch sobald er die Augen hebt und erkennt, wer dort auf ihn zuläuft, entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge und sein Herz schlägt ein wenig schneller.

“Lily!”, ruft er seiner besten und einzigen Freundin freudig entgegen. Sogar ein Lächeln schafft es, sich den seltenen Weg auf seine Mundwinkel zu bahnen.

“Severus!”

Sein Lächeln gefriert angesichts des anklagenden Tonfalls der sonst so sanften Stimme.

“Severus, worüber haben Malfoy und du euch gestern unterhalten?!”

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ich zeige dir, was es heißt - allein zu sein.  
Ich trinke Tränen - schwarzen Wein.  
Ich folge dir tief - tief in die Nacht.  
Bis in den Abgrund deiner Seele steige ich hinab.  
\-------------------------------------------------

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht mit mir darüber reden, Severus?!“ Lilys Stimme bebt, und Severus ist nicht imstande, ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Es geht dich nichts an.“, wirft er ihr bewusst grob entgegen, damit sie nicht merkt, wie unwohl ihm zumute ist.

„Aber Severus, wir sind doch Freunde!“, ruft sie jetzt, so als würde ihr dies eben erst bewusst. „Und Freunde reden miteinander! Auch über solche Dinge!“

Severus schweigt.

„Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?!“

Severus schweigt noch immer, seinen Blick zu Boden gesenkt.

„Severus, ich versuche doch bloß, dir zu helfen!“

Wütend ballt Severus seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe!“, presst er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Dann macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht, da er mit solchen Situationen nicht umzugehen weiß.

Und Lily bleibt alleine zurück. Zumindest solange, bis James Potter und seine Freunde vorbei kommen und Lily zum Mittagessen begleiten, während Severus rastlos durch die Kerkergänge streift.

Lily bleibt alleine zurück…

Doch vielleicht ist letztendlich Severus derjenige, der wirklich alleine bleibt.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ich suche nach der, die mich zum Weinen bringt.  
Liebe macht süchtig, betrunken und blind.  
Ich suche nach dem Weg aus der Leere, die mein Leben bestimmt.  
\-------------------------------------------------

„Lasst mich sofort runter, ihr dreckigen Schweine! Ich warne euch! Wenn ihr mich nicht sofort runterlasst -“

„Dann was, Snivellus?“, erklingt James Potters überhebliche Stimme, gefolgt vom gehässigen Gelächter seiner Anhänger, und das ist alles, was Severus benötigt, um noch verbissener gegen seine unsichtbaren Fesseln anzukämpfen. Erfolglos, und zu der Erheiterung seiner Peiniger.

„So, Leute! Wollen wir Snivellus seine Unterhose ausziehen?“ Schallendes Gejohle der Umstehenden begleitet Potters neusten Vorschlag.

Eine Welle aus Scham erfasst Severus und lässt ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht schießen. Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen und er blinzelt sie wütend fort.

Sie sollen büßen. Sie sollen alle büßen für das, was sie ihm antun. Sie werden bezahlen, sie werden jämmerlich zugrunde gehen, und Potter wird der erste sein, den es trifft. Lucius hat es ihm versprochen, und Severus hat noch niemals erlebt, dass Lucius sein Wort bricht.

Severus bebt am ganzen Körper. Oh, sie werden leiden, bevor sie sterben. Leiden, wie er selbst gelitten hat und in diesem Augenblick leidet.

„Hört auf!“

Lilys Stimme klingt schrill und beinahe panisch.

„Lasst ihn sofort runter!“

Severus wünscht sich, er wäre tot. Die Schmach, welche James Potter und seine Kumpanen ihm bereiten, hätte er vielleicht noch ertragen können, gedemütigt zwar, jedoch mit ungebrochenem Stolz, doch das… Das hier ist etwas, mit dem Severus einfach nicht umgehen kann.

„Du Schlammblut!“, brüllt Severus seiner einzigen Freundin entgegen. „Wag es ja nicht, dich hier einzumischen!“

Entsetztes Raunen folgt seinen Worten und sofort schnüren ihm die unsichtbaren Fesseln schmerzvoll ins Fleisch.

„Was fällt dir ein, so über Lily zu reden, du widerwärtiges Stück Dreck?!“, kommt James seiner Flamme sofort zur Hilfe, und Severus hätte mit den Augen gerollt, wäre er nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, um Luft zu ringen.

„Nein, hört auf! Lasst ihn los! Bitte!“ Trotz seiner Beschimpfungen setzt Lily sich weiterhin für Severus ein, darum bemüht ihm zu helfen, nicht wissend, dass ihre Anwesenheit für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen alles nur noch schlimmer macht.

„Ich sagte, halt dich da raus!“, brüllt er mit heißerer Stimme. „Du dreckiges Schlammblut, mach, dass du verschwindest! Du unwürdiges-“

Severus` Worte gehen in einen schmerzverzerrten Aufschrei über, als ihn mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig treffen.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ich lass es Tränen regnen…  
\-------------------------------------------------

Beinahe bewusstlos sinkt Severus Snape zu Boden. Kraftlos rollt er sich auf den Rücken und kann nur die undeutlichen Schemen seiner Peiniger erkennen, die sich langsam von ihm entfernen, zurück in die warmen Gänge des Schlosses, um auch ja das Abendessen nicht zu verpassen.

Etwas Nasses fließt Severus` Wangen hinab und zunächst kreist sein betäubter Geist um den Gedanken, er würde weinen. 

Doch immer mehr Tropfen sind es, die auf seinen geschundenen Körper herunterfallen, und schließlich lässt auch Severus seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Sie vermischen sich mit den Regentropfen und benetzen seine Haut, seine Kleider, und die Erde um ihn herum.

Er schließt seine Augen und versucht, eins zu werden mit dem Regen. In der Erde zu versinken und zu zerfließen und für immer ruhen zu können…

Doch auf einmal ist da kein Regen mehr. Verwundert öffnet Severus seine Augen und blickt direkt in das besorgte Gesicht seiner besten Freundin. Lily hält einen Regenschirm in der einen Hand und streckt ihm die andere einladend entgegen.

“Komm, Severus.”, sagt sie mit beinahe sanfter Stimme. “Lass uns gehen. Du wirst dich noch erkälten.”

\-------------------------------------------------  
Bin ich nur glücklich, wenn es schmerzt?  
Bin ich nur glücklich, wenn es schmerzt?  
Ich schenk´ dir mein gefrorenes Herz.  
Ich will, dass du es für mich wärmst.  
\-------------------------------------------------

“Severus?”, fragt das kleine Mädchen beinahe ängstlich.

Besorgt blickt der gleichaltrige Junge zu ihr herüber. “Was gibt es denn?”, will er wissen.

Die beiden sitzen zusammen auf einer Parkbank. Es ist später Nachmittag und die tief stehende Sonne lässt die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume in einem goldenen Licht schimmern.

Die Welt ist ruhig, bis auf das gelegentliche Rascheln des Windes in den Zweigen. Die Welt wartet. Die Welt schenkt der Gegenwart einen letzten friedvollen Sonnenuntergang, bevor sie sich der Zukunft öffnet.

“Wir sind doch beste Freunde… oder?”

“Klar.”, antwortet Severus ohne zu zögern. Er schenkt Lily ein warmes Lächeln, welches jene zögerlich erwidert. “Warum fragst du?”

Lily schweigt kurz. “Naja, ich habe viel nachgedacht, weißt du…”, beginnt sie. “Über Hogwarts. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst…, dass wir…, dass du andere Freunde findest und ich ganz alleine bin.”

Sie blickt Severus fest in die Augen und greift nach seiner Hand. Sie drückt sie fest.

“Severus…”, sagt sie ernst. “Versprich mir, dass wir für immer Freunde bleiben.”

Severus blickt erstaunt herunter auf ihre beiden Hände. Etwas regt sich in seinem Inneren. Ein Gefühl, das zu erfassen er niemals imstande sein wird.

Dann erwidert er den Händedruck und schaut seine Freundin an. Sein Blick ist fest und zuversichtlich.

“Ich verspreche es.”

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ich verirre mich, nichts ist mehr klar.  
Ich bin da, wo vor mir keiner war.  
Nicht fähig zu lieben, oder liebe ich die Qual?  
Liebe ich den Schmerz, bin ich nicht normal?  
\-------------------------------------------------

Wütend stapft Lily durch die aufgeweichte Wiese zurück zum Schloss, keinen Blick auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt zurückwerfend.

Severus ist auf dem besten Wege, endlich seinen Weg in die kühle Bewusstlosigkeit zu finden, als er erneut von einer Stimme aus dem Vergessen gerüttelt wird.

“Komm, Severus. Nimm meine Hand!”

Wer spricht da mit ihm? Ein weiterer Störenfried, der gekommen ist, um ihn an seine Schande zu erinnern? Warum konnten sie ihn nicht zur Abwechslung einmal in Frieden lassen?

“Ach Snape, jetzt nimm endlich meine verdammte Hand! Im Schlamm zu kriechen ist nun wirklich eines Slytherins unwürdig! Hoch mit dir!”

Obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht danach zumute ist, stiehlt sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Severus` Lippen. Ein durch und durch freudloses Lächeln.

Er ergreift Lucius` Hand und lässt sich von ihr nach oben ziehen.

Lucius ist für ihn da. Lucius hilft ihm. Lucius führt ihn immer wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurück.

Lucius ist kalt und herzlos und interessiert sich nur für sich selbst.

Lucius ist vielleicht ein schlechter Freund…

Aber er IST ein Freund.

“So, Severus.”, beginnt der Freund auf dem Weg in die große Halle. “Jetzt reden wir einmal Klartext.”

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ich suche nach der, die meinen Geist nach Hause bringt.  
Ich suche nach der, für die ich diese Lieder sing´.  
Nur eine Nacht in meinem Zimmer.  
Wir wachen auf, und leben für immer…  
\-------------------------------------------------

“Lily, bitte!”

“Severus, lass mich bitte in Ruhe!”

“Lily, jetzt hör mir doch zu! Du kannst nicht-”

“Ich kann was nicht, Severus?!”

Lily fährt herum und misst ihren ehemals besten Freund mit harter Miene. “Ich kann was nicht?”, wiederholt sie nachdrücklich.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bedeutet Severus zu schweigen. Zu schweigen um nicht alles noch schlimmer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon ist. Doch Severus ist viel zu aufgebracht, um die Zeichen zu erkennen.

“Du kannst nicht mit Potter zusammen sein!”, bricht es aus ihm hervor, und Lilys Miene verdüstert sich noch mehr.

“Und wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass ich das nicht kann?”, will Lily wissen.

Und Severus beginnt sofort damit, eine Liste der Dinge aufzuzählen, welche ihn selbst an James Potter stören. Er versucht, Lily die Augen zu öffnen. Lily für sich zu gewinnen.

Und dabei merkt er nicht, dass seine Bemühungen sich gegen ihn selbst richten. Dass er Lily, welche ihm mehr als alles andere auf der Welt bedeutet, schon längst verloren hat.

Schließlich begehrt Lily auf, dass Severus still sein soll. Dass sie kein Wort mehr ertragen kann. Und sie versucht, ihm zu entfliehen, doch er folgt ihr nach.

Er versucht, sie zurück zu halten, packt ihren Arm, da er weiß, wenn er sie jetzt gehen lässt, hat er sie für immer verloren.

Er reißt sie herum, sodass sie gegen ihn stolpert. Sie keucht auf, versucht, sich zu fangen, doch er hält sie fest und drückt sie an sich.

Tränen laufen Lilys Wangen herunter als Severus seine kalten Lippen auf die ihren presst.

Lily weiß, dass dieser Augenblick über Severus` Zukunft entscheiden wird.

Sie erkennt die Bitte in Severus` Kuss, seinen verzweifelten Aufschrei.

Rette mich…, fleht Severus sie an.

(Geh nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine zurück.)

(Denn wenn du mich alleine lässt, kehre ich nie wieder um.)

(Rette mich vor mir selbst.)

(Lily!)

Lily ist nicht fähig, diesen Forderungen gerecht zu werden. Sie sieht sich nicht dazu in der Lage, Severus vor sich selbst zu beschützen.

Mit der Situation völlig überfordert, reißt Lily sich von Severus los und stürmt davon, ohne auch nur einmal zurück zu blicken.

Severus bleibt wie fest gefroren stehen, mit den Fingern seine Lippen betastend. Und er sieht etwas…

Er sieht etwas, das nur er selbst sehen kann.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Ich lass es Tränen regnen…  
\-------------------------------------------------

Vor langer, langer Zeit hatte Severus eine Freundin.

Doch als diese sich von ihm abwandte… war Lucius schon da.

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-

Schlusswort: Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine Songfic zu dem Lied „Bin ich nur glücklich, wenn es schmerzt“ von den Böhsen Onkelz. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, hört euch das Lied doch einfach mal an.


End file.
